It all started with detention
by Vampiregirl61813
Summary: Snape put Harry and Draco Malfoy in detention and makes them drink a potion. The potion makes them tell each other all of their secrets. You'll have to see the rest yourself cuz is give away too much.
1. Chapter 1

**hello everyone, this is yaoi and that means BOY X BOY or simply gay men. I do not own this but I thought it was obvious since the website is and I'm a fan and this is my fiction story that I want to happen. So whatever. Review!**

Harry's pov.

'It all started with a hello.

_"It's true then," I heard behind me," what they are saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to hogwarts."_

_Everyone gasp saying 'what, Harry Potter? The boy that lived is here?__'_

_"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he introduced his friends," And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_

_Ron laughed and Malfoy turn abruptly towards him saying," Think names are funny do you, its no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a weasly. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there." He held out his hand._

_"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Is all I said. He was visibly mad but Professor McGonaGall came to stop the fight that was brewing. Thankfully he got Slytherin and I got Gryfindor._

Well now that I think about it, it really wasn't that simple. It was more of a bloody night mare that kept recurring every day. From then on he would belittle me, scoff at me, mock me, taunt me and sneer at me. He was very mean and rude. Years later and he still is acting as he was after we first met. Quiet childish I would say but whatever. He was the least of my worries until a year ago when I defeated Voldemort. Now, Malfoy is on top of my list.

"Hey Potter, how are you today?" Malfoys' steely silver eyes looked amused.

"Hello Malfoy, you're being nice, why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Whats wrong with saying a little hello or a how do you do?" He asked.

"Ok you're acting weird. I'm going to go now. Bye Malfoy?" I hurriedly walked to the Gryfindor table and say next to Ron who was holding Hermione's hand.

"Hey Harry, what were you doing talking to Malfoy?" Ron asked, his undying hatred for the Slytherin showing.

"Nothing, he walked to me and said hi. He was acting weird, he's been acting weird for a while now."

"Tell me about it, recently he hasn't been taunting is between classes." Hermione said.

"He also isn't hanging around his henchmen Crabbe and Goyle anymore too." Ron added.

"Yeah, it quiet weird."

"Well today we have potions with the Slytherins this week. We will just have to bear it." Hermione said," I heard that Snape is picking partners, good luck guys."

We finished our breakfast and went to our classes. Finally it was time to go to the dreaded potions class. Some Syrherins mixed with the Gryfindors but most stayed on one side and the Grifindors stayed on the other. As the bell rang Professor Snape came in, his robe bellowing from beneath him.

"Those who are standing sit down now. Today we will make a truth potion, we might test it out, to be safe I will make one if I feel as though everyone is making good progress. Now, I have readied all the materials, should any of you fail," he looked right at me," that would be so unfortunate. I will pick partners, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy,... Get to work!" He stomped off to his office.

" 'Ello Potter, how've you been?" Malfoy asked, heating a bottle full of water to boil.

"Just fine Malfoy, let's focus on the truth potion so we both don't fail shall we?"

"Agreed." He shut up. He practically made the potion by himself, only asking me to stir and to grab some of the ingredients when it was ready we waited for professor Snape to come out and for the other groups to be done.

"So Potter, how is Ron and Hermione? They are dating right?" Malfoy asked as if it was a question he normally asked on a regular basis. As if they talked on a regular basis.

"Malfoy, what are you on?"

"Nothing! Just trying to make a conversation." He looked offended.

no ones pov.

The boys then got in an argument and professor Snape broke it up, giving them both detention for a week and if they didn't show up then they'd get extra homework and another week of detention. The detention was to be held in the potions lab.

Harry's pov.

\- later on that day -

"Bye guys, I gotta go to detention."

"Good luck man." Ron said, giving Harry a salute.

"We will see you later okay." Hermione gave him a hug.

Harry walked to the potions class and met Snape outside the door.

"In another minute you would have been late." We walked in together and Malfoy was the only one in the room. Professor Snape sat me down next to Malfoy who wore a sneer, there's the Malfoy I know. Snape sat us down in the front of the room, our faces towards each other. He handed us each a bottle of Blue liquid and said ,"Drink"

"What?!" We both said at once.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Ok I know what you're thinking, ' That girl is a real bitch for making that cliffhanger!' well I'm sorry. I just wanted some suspense, I know I haven't done anything to that extreme before so I'll update it as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello there, i am a vampire. Bet you didn't know that. Well I hope you love the yaoi! 3 love you guys! Thanks for reading!**

Harry's pov.

'what the bloody hell?!' Was the first thought that popped into my mind when Snape said 'Drink.'

"If you have not drink this potion by the end of detention I am forced to make you stay until you do, even if it takes all night." he left the room, his cape barely touching the floor.

"Bottoms up." Malfoy poured half the blue liquid into one cup and the other half into the other. He took his and drank it. He motioned me to do the same, so I did. I drank the sweet liquid.

no ones pov.

After the whole potion was drank each boy spilled their secrets to one another they could only hold onto two secrets that they absolutely did not want the other to know.

"My Father hates your guts."

"The stupid Dursley's are probably drowning in their own filth without me there to clean up after them."

"I'm in love with some who I should hate."

"I am not in love with Ginny."

"I wish I picked better friends instead of Crabbe and Goyle."

"Sometimes I wonder why I have friends, because all I do is get them into life threatening situations."

"I wonder why I tease you like I do."

"I sleep in pink socks."

"I was dared to be nice to you for a month."

"I never really understood the concept of love."

After an hour of secret telling and wtf moments, the two boys knew more about each other than they ever imagined they could know.

\- 2 weeks later -

"Goodbye Harry, I'm sorry that we have to leave you for break, but it's school policy." Harmione apologized.

"Sorry mate, wish we could spend this time with you too."

"It's ok guys. Besides, I'm not the only one who is stuck at hogwarts." I forced a smile. The only other person who was here for this break was Malfoy. All the other usuals had distant relatives who wanted them for some unknown reason. Malfoys parents for some reason doesn't want to see their son until he has matured into a wonderful wizzard.

"If you say so mate. Good luck." Ron and I shook hands and harmione hugged me. They boarded the train holding hands. That's the last I'm going to see them for 4 weeks. Yay, I think un-enthusiastically. The train leaves and I am all alone on the platform, the only other person is Malfoy.

he stalked off the platform with and extremely red face. My guess, he is probably mad.

I went back inside the castle, sat on the large stair way, and began to think. 'It's inevitable that we will see each other. Might as well enjoy my time alone as much as I can.

I walked to the library to discover that there was not a single teacher in the castle. Malfoy and I had this palace all to ourselves, great.:(

i browsed the section and saw a funny book, ' how to flirt- the slytherin way '

_step 1- pick a partner suitable for making/having children with._

_step 2- pick on them so much that it makes them react._

_'what the fuck?! Malfoy does that to me.'_

_step 3- at some point, get you both alone together and profess your undying love. _

_step 4- make your lover drink a potion to fall in love with you if they don't have the same feelings. _

_'These steps are messed up.'_

_Step 5- get married._

_step 6- ( only for gay people ) make a temporary pregnant spell and use it, the next time you and your partner have sex have your love juices poured into your partner._

_'ok that is really gross.'_

_The End_

I placed the book back in the shelf and went to a different bookcase. Ok, that was really fucked up. Now seeing Malfoy at meal times are going to be really awkward.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" A familiar cold voice asked.

"Just passing time Malfoy, what are you doing here?" i answered annoyed.

"If you must know, I was just strolling the castle and I decided to pay attention to the details. After all, there aren't many people here and no one notices the tiny things about this magnificent place." he answered thoughtfully.

"Malfoy, we are the only people here. All the teachers have gone away. They probably think that with only two children here that they won't have to bother with us." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you mean there is no one here except us?" He asked frantically.

" the only people here is me, you, the nurse maybe, hagrid maybe, and the chef."

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he asked," so it's baisicaly only you and me here at school?"

"yes. I've been saying that for the past 10 minutes."

he blushed a bright red and ran out of the library. That was weird.

\- the next day -

no ones pov.

Harry was sitting in the courtyard reading a book when the Slytherin walked up to him and say down right next to him. Malfoys steely eyes scanning every inch of the brunettes body.

"Malfoy, why are you stating at me?" Harry asked, his green eyes held the questioning look.

Malfoy took Harry's face into his hands and kissed him. when he pulled away Harry was about to say something but Draco pressed his mouth firmly on the other set of lips and they began to makeout. Harry kissed Draco back and just as he was getting into it, Draco pulled away.

"Draco, why?" Harry asked breathless.

"I have always loved you Harry. If you want more of me, come to my dorm tonight." the blonde smirked and walked away.

Harry just sat on the ground, trying to process what had just happened. 'Draco Malfoy is in love with me?! What the hell?! I actually kissed back too. what the hell?!' was all he could think.

* * *

**so, what do you think? review!:);)**


	3. Chapter 3

**okie dokie guys, I know it's been a really long time but no one has reviewed! There are followers and a favorite but not one review! After this chapter I want 2 reviews, ONLY 2!, before I continue on with a 4th chapter. Is that too much to ask? Anyway on with the story.**

Harry's pov

9:00 pm

'What the bloody hell? Why am I here?' I said mentally staring at the slytherin door. My heart was beating so fast and hard I thought I was gonna burst. I knocked on the door, much to the pictures displeasure, and waited.

the door creaked open as Malfoy stood in the frame. "Harry? You actually came!" He smiled.

"yes but only because im curious and because I have nothing to do. I came here on a whim because I was just walking around and suddenly found myself at this door." I said.

"come inside!" Malfoy said, pulling me in.

the slytherin common room was very much like the gryfindoor's, except green and cold. The fire pit wasn't lit and the room gave off an eerie and some what scary vibe. I could only glacé at most things because Malfoy dragged me up into his room. When we got there he practically threw me into his bed, immediately jumping on top. "What the hell?!" I struggled to get from underneath him. I finally wrestled enough to sit up, him in my lap, our… crotches… against each other's. He was hard… and I couldn't help but to blush. "Stop, what are we doing? Why are you suddenly so aggressive and close and-and have a boner?!"

"I told you earlier that it you want more of me then to stop by my dorms." Malfoy said.

"what do you mean by 'more of you?' All we did was kiss and you suddenly said that..." I knew I had to be blushing a deeper shade of red.

"I forgot that you were basically raised beneath a stair case because the only family you had hated you." His beautiful pale skin on his face began to glow a pinkish color. "By more I mean that we should do something else, not just kissing, like touching or licking or sucking each other." His face went one shade deeper and his boner visibly got larger. "And when we're both ready, we can have… sex."

Thats when I realized that Malfoy's usually stupid and mean face was actually kinda cute. I wanted to see more of this cute face. He already knows I don't like Ginny. And that I'm not sure of my sexuality. So, I guess I'll try this. I'll try being gay. Kissing him earlier felt right, like our lips belonged together. I cupped one side of his face with one of my hands and we went straight into kissing. His kissing was hungry, like his lips had been waiting to eat mine. Every time his face moved to deepen the kiss, his hips grinded on my dick, slowly making it into a boner.

Malfoy took off his pants, then mine. We unbuttoned our shirts about halfway so we could have skin on skin contact. He pushed me into my back gentally and our boners rubbed against each other. He kissed down my chest and took my dick in his hand. Before I could say anything he stuffed half of it in his mouth. It was warm and felt amazing. It's too hard to describe the sensation I felt. But I was deffinently turned on. He bobbed his head up and down, sucking on my dick. That's when a weird noise escaped my mouth and I immediately covered mouth with my hand.

Malfoy smirked, doing it again, which made that weird noise come out again. "M-M-Malfoy, please stop. I don't know what that, ah~, weird noise is."

he took his mouth off and smiled. "It's a moan Harry. That means whatever I was doing was pleasing to you. Pleasing means felt really good." He used one finger and swirled it around the head, making me moan again. "So there's no reason to hold back your voice, we are alone in this castle." He continued to do the thing with his mouth again, my moans filling the room. He started moaning as well, vibrating my dick in his mouth. I moaned the loudest at that.

eventually he kissed his way back up to my lips, where we happily made out, our bodies touching. Our gentitals touching. It was so much. Then he said, "I love you Harry. I have for a long time." I cummed all over him, causing him to cum all over me. We grabbed our now ruined shirts and the rest of our clothes and put them in the washer. Then we went into the shower room and showered together. By now I was comfortable being naked with him. When we both finished we put towels on and waited for our clothes to dry.

"Malfoy," I said breaking the silence. It was just normal conversation during the shower. "I don't truly know what love is. So I don't know if I love you or not. But I have never felt this feeling with anyone. So I think I love you too."

Malfoy smiled and kissed my forehead. "As long as you think you love me and want to continue our new relationship, then that's enough for me. I can teach you what true love is." He pulled me into his lap and we kissed until our clothes were done. We folded them, I put on a pair of Malfoy's pajamas, and we fell asleep together, in each others arms, on his bed.

* * *

**Hey guys, so if anyone is actually reading this can you please review? Cuz I have no idea if anyone is reading this and I'd like to know. So review please! Share with people for me?**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys. Are you dead or something? Like I'm not getting a pulse. There's only one review, thank you KittyKitsune4. So please review.**

Harry's pov.

i woke up slowly and looked at my surroundings. My mind hazy. 'Why is the room suddenly green?' Then Draco walked in. 'Wait… when did I start calling him Draco?'

"Sleep well?" Draco asked, smiling. I was still confused as to what was happening.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Yeah I guess…" when I was finished I saw that I was wearing… a green night gown. More like a green shirt that covered me so much that it could've been a gown on me. Suddenly last nights even flooded my brain and I could every inch of blood drain from my body.

"Harry, you look pale. Are you sure you got enough sleep?" Draco put his hand on my forehead. "You're not running a temp. Are you alright?"

"yeah, just fine. Thanks for asking." But no. I was not fine. Millions upon millions of thoughts ran through my head. Everything I said, coming back to me like a cannon shot. Everything Draco said, comming back and hitting me like a nuclear explosion. So much has happened in such a short time period.

"You don't look fine... You must stay in bed today. I insist." Draco said, actually sounding worried about me.

"Draco, I'm fine! Really I am." I pulled him into a kiss, to which he happily complied. "See? Just fine. Now I better go to Gryffindor and get some clean clothes on. I'll leave an outfit here with you, is that okay?"

"oh that's just fine. I will see you at breakfast Harry." We hugged and I scampered out of slythindor and into Gryffindor as fast as I could. Thankfully none of the paintings asked questions. I folded the green shirt and hid it deep in my trunk. I put on regular Gryffindor attire.

at breakfast I ate quickly and went outside without telling Draco where I was going. I sat in the cold snow and thought.

\- after lunch -

Draco's pov.

'where has Harry been? It's like he disappeared! He can't be using the invisibility cloak because he certainly didn't head in the direction of the house dorms. He wasn't in the library or in the bathroom, neither boys or girls. He didn't show up to lunch so I'm worried.' I looked out a nearby window and saw something red and gold flittering and moving with the snowy wind. It was attached to… to… HARRY?! I ran outside as fast as I could. It was freezing!

Trudging through the deep snow to him I realized that he was asleep, how careless of him. With difficulty, I picked him up and carried him piggyback style inside to my room. He was almost as cold as the outside so I put him under some blankets and waited. I held his hand worried and prayin that Harry was okay. Seconds turned into minutes, and every slow minute turned into an everlasting hour. The longer I waited, the drowsier I got. Eventually sleep overcame me.

\- sometime around 10 pm-

harry's pov.

'what… happened?' My eyes ever so slowly open, my body is stiff and cold, and I can barley move my arms enough to grab my glasses that were sitting on the end table next to the bed I was in. Green room… it seemed empty… I'm in Draco's room again? Last I remember is being outside trying to think about the relationship I am in with Draco. I looked around and saw Draco kneeling right next to me, only his head on the bed And one hand holding one of my hands. He was sleeping soundly and looked very peaceful. The hand he was holding was the warmest part of my body. I smiled, this small thing made me happy. My thoughts about this relationship are now complete. I love him, and I don't care about anything anyone else says about our, not tradional, relationship.

i softly squeezed his hand and he bolted up from his kneeling position. He was standing over me saying, "Harry! You're awake! Thank God you're alright. I'm sure I got to you just in time." The room began to fill with life and worry, "I was so worried about you. Medical magic isn't my best type of magic so I decided to not try to heal you when I got you here."

"it's fine. I'm sorry that I worried you." I sat up and gently kissed his forehead. Draco hugged me, a little tighter than was necessary, but it was just fine. He was extremely worried.

Draco slowly changed into his pajamas, throwing his girth clothes in his dirty clothes pile. He climbed under the covers with me. He wrapped his warm arms around me and mumbled that I was cold. Soon sleep took him to dream land. I snuggled closer into his warmth. Smiling, sleep embraced me into its warm arms as well.

* * *

**okie dokie, so when I started this there was only one review, but finishing it I have seen a 2nd review and I would like to say, Bodel Thank you for reviewing. Thanks for reading guys there will probably be only 2 more chapters after this one so c ya guys in a different story, if you like me enough :) XD please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys so um… is anyone reading this? Anyway, I'll just continue the story.**

harry's POV

"this is the last week we can spend time together like this." Draco said, the tone in his voice indicated that he was sad and didn't want our time to run out as quickly as it did. "I'm not letting you out of my arms until the very moment that blasted train pulls in."

"don't be so selfish, we both have to eat."

"you can feed me." Draco said, he smiled.

"what about hygiene?"

"we can shower together."

"What about getting dressed?"

"you can dress me after you dress yourself in my arms."

"stUdying?"

"you can sit in my lap and we can study the same thing."

"what about going to the bathroom?"

"ummm… well we could…"

"if both of us has to go at the same time. It's impossible."

"We can make it possible. And like-"

"Draco, it's not exactly romantic and is a little awkward when your trying to pee and your lover is holding you and aiming for you when you can do it all by yourself." I kissed his forehead. "So let's just be a little realistic here okay?"

"while we are being realistic, it sucks that we can't have kids together without the use of a complicated potion." Draco sighed.

"Do you want kids?" I asked. Why would he even bring this up if he didn't?

"kids are monsters. I do want them to continue on with my family blood line, and if you really wanted kids then I'd be more than willing to have them with you. But if you don't want them then we aren't gonna have them."

"hey babe, calm down. We can worry about this after we get out of this school. After we get stable jobs, and after marriage of course. That's if we make it that far."

"What do you mean 'if we make it that far?' I have full faith and believe that we will grow old together and be buried in the same grave. Anything else that happens on the way will happen. Decisions we make on the way, however it shapes our relationship, I am determined to stay with you." He looked on the verge of tears, unsure of what I was saying

"Draco, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that look at what happened to all the people who i was interested in or vice versa. I don't want that to happen to us." I picked his chin up and gently caressed his cheek. He folded our hands into each other and balled them up. He kissed our bundle of hands as I did the same. "Tonight we are sleeping in my dorm room wether you like it or not."

"but your bed is smaller…"

"that means I can't leave your arms at all during the night." I smiled as he Sudan we both went to eat breakfast.

\- the day and morning before the train comes -

"this week went entirely too fast." Draco complained. We'd just woken up and we could hear that some teachers had returned. Though they paid no attention to us.

"Have you thought about what you would tell your friends when they got back. I still have no idea what to tell Harmione and Ron, they still think your bad."

"if I tell me friends the truth they just might play it off as a joke. I'd they believe me then pansy will be very upset And might try to kill you. So I'll probably just tell them that you and I stayed far away from each other."

"Should I tell my friends the truth?"

"well your friends are at least controlled and won't approach me and ask about it in broad Daylight infront of everyone. You can tell your friends the truth, just tell them in private. I personally don't want the entire school knowing. Especially not snape, we don't want him hating you even more."

"when I tell them about you, what should they say to you when they want to talk about it to you?"

"they should tell me 'I hate you.' I'll come to you, telling my friends I'm gonna harass you, but really tell you a time and place for them to meet me."

"what if that time isn't convenient for them?"

"then you and I are going to come up with a day that we won't eat lunch and instead go and meet in the courtyard or your dorm and all four of us will talk about our relationship." Draco said. He snuggled me closer to him and we both just laid there.

We laid there all day, didn't even bother to get up unless we had to go to the bathroom. We skipped breakfast and lunch. We did eat dinner though, but we were in our pajamas much to the dissatisfaction of some teachers. We then went back up to his room and I grabbed all my belongings and put them into my room. I came back to his room with my house clothing so that in the morning I can give Draco his shirt back and return to my room without anything indicating that me and the slytherin had our romance, or that it was still happening.

as soon as we finished with cleaning up we got back into bed.

"want to have fun?" Draco asked, his eyebrows were raised and his face said that it wasn't a board game type of fun that he wanted to have. "This could be our last chance before summer. And yes during summer I plan on seeing you as much as I can."

He straddled me, our hips against each other. His body bent so that we could kiss. I smiled and nodded, I'm going to take as much as I can get before we have to separate.

no ones pov.

Draco kissed and kissed Harry, every where and any where that he could think of. The boys slowly but surely peeled off their clothes. They were completely naked, the farthest they had ever gone with each other. Tonight was the night, they both could feel it, tonight they will go all the way.

Draco got off of Harry and went downwards on the brunette. Draco fingered and prodded Harry's sensitive openening. His soft moans turned Draco on so much that he continued to tease the sensitivity, earning himself more moans and a nice erection from the brunette.

draco took the smaller boys erection into his mouth, licking and sucking every part. Kissing the tip, sucking on it, making Harry turned on even more. He stuck two fingers into Harry, opening the boys' hole up so when he would finally enter him the first time it wouldn't hurt so much. His own erection hurt from no stimulation.

Draco went back on top of Harry, pressing their bodies together and kissed him even more. "Is it okay now, can I go all the way?" Draco whispered.

"yes, please continue. I don't think I will be able to get off if you dont." Harry whispered back, kissing his partner with as much passion and affection he could muster.

draco smiled, lifting Harry's legs up and rested them on his shoulders. He grabbed the lube on his desk, making sure his penis had lube on it and that Harry's ass hole had some on it too. He slowly inserted his penis in the tight little ass. Leaning forward Draco started to thrust. Thanks to the lube he could slid in and out easily and went fast. Both boys moaned in pleasure, closing their eyes feeling every bit of the sensation they were feeling. Harry jerked himself of at the same rhythm and time Draco was thrusting into him. The feeling was amazing but it wasn't enough.

"H- ha- harder p-p-p-plea-please." Harry managed to breathe out.

"how about we change position?" The blonde asked.

" Okay." Draco pulled out all the way and Harry went onto the edge of the bed, his ass sticking out, knees on the ground, and his torso and head on the bed. Draco got off and went back into Harry. This time his thrusts we harder and faster, all while Harry's penis kept hitting the bed. Draco leaned forward, putting his chest on Harry's back. Harry grabbed onto the covers, burrying his reddened face into them. It was so pleasurable for both boys! Draco helped Harry out and jerked Harry's penis for him, his free hand toyed with Harry's left nipple.

unable to hold the cum in any longer Draco pulled out and Harry turned around. The boys kissed again with so much passion and love it was endearing. They jerked each other off until they both were finished cumming.

after a few minutes of catching their breaths they boys quickly clean up the small mess they made.

"Too bad we decided to go all the way the day before everyone shows back up. The day before school begins again. Man time sucks." Draco said, he was breathless. He gathered Harry back up into his arms.

"yeah, our timing sucks. But hey, now we can do our best to sneak around and get back to it whenever we can. Doing this in an empty class room could be fun." Harry added, just as breathless as his lover.

They both yawned, exhausted. Soon the boys fell asleep, dreading the next day to come.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Let me know by reviewing. Tell me, how do you think Ron and Harmione will act?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just gonna start writing this however now. It's whatever random shit pops into my head now. I have you guys a chance to give idea but you aren't so my fucked up mind is taking over. Good luck guys, and bear with me.**

harry's pov

The train came into view and Draco let go of my hand. We went to opposite ends of the platform and put on the best scowls we could. The train finally pulled in and stopped. When the doors opened the whole platform seem to fill up with life. Spells of images floated out of the doors, there was a bunny, a dragon, a hawk, and a fox. It was funny to see those before the students.

"HARRY!" Harmione shouted with joy, "I MISSED you SOOOOOOOO MUCH!"

"hey Harry, how was your Christmas?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you guys later. I want to hear all about your winter break." I smiled, I stole a glance at Draco who was laughing with his friends. I smiled, glad that he was still smiling and happy.

"Wow, it must've been good if your smiling." Harmione said. Crap I forgot how observant she is.

"Yeah it was. So shall we all head to our dorms and unpack and talk about it?" I said, getting a little flustered.

\- after Harmione and Ron finished unpacking, now in Rons room -

"so tell me how was your break?" I asked.

"Great! Ron met my parents properly, and they really liked him. Of course his parents already like me." Harmione squealed.

"I also gave her a promise ring for Christmas, a promise that we'll get married one day." Ron said. That's when I noticed the shiny ring on her left ring finger. It was beautiful. They kissed, completely in love.

"so Harry, tell us about your break. Was it dreadful to have to spend it with Malfoy?" Harmione asked.

"Actually no. In fact I discovered something about myself and Malfoy during break."

"really? What did you two discover about each other?" Ron asked confused.

"we're um, how should I put this... I'm gay. So is Malfoy. And um... we're together now." I stumbled, my face a bright red.

i looked at them and both of their faces were unreadable. They just stared at me then at each other for a solid 3 minutes. All of it was entirely awkward to me.

"You're gay, Malfoy is gay, and you two are dating now. Is that what you're saying?" Harmione asked.

i nodded, keeping my face as straight as I could.

"Can we uh, talk to Malfoy about this?" Ron asked.

"he said that if you guys wanted to talk with him about that you should go up to him and say 'I hate you.' Afterwards he's gonna seek me out and pretend to be mean when actually telling me when and where we all can meet up to talk about this."

"good, good, good. At least you found someone you actually like now. Now I have to break it to my sister to give up on you." Ron said.

"yeah, um could you not tell her I'm gay though? Draco and I don't want anyone but you two to know."

"yeah, um could you not tell her I'm gay though? Draco and I don't want anyone but you two to know." I said.*

"Wait Malfoy said that he trusted us enough to know this secret you two share?" Harmione asked.

"Something like that yeah. He's also not telling his friends." I saw Harmione glance in his direction. All the students entered the school and we made our way to the dining hall. But instead of walking with us Harmione went over to the slytherin table and 'complained/yelled' at Draco, "you were so horrible to Harry during break! I hate you even more than before!" Harmione left in a huff, looking furious.

Dracos 'friends' smirked and laughed, asking Draco what he'd done to me. She sat down next to Ron and smiled saying, "well that takes care of things."

That's when the welcoming feast began. I kept glancing at Draco and eventually we made eye contact. He excused himself from his friends and walked out the door. After a few minutes I did the same. We met in the hallway and walked into the nearest bathroom.

"Wow didn't expect your friends to want to talk to me so soon." Draco said.

"Yeah neither did I. Well um, so when do you want to meet them?"

"I figured out that everyone is free at night. So at 11:45 at night we will meet in the prefect bathroom. Just have them say I hate you to me or something negative. Heck if they even talk to me with out a teacher telling them to then that's when and where we will meet." Draco said.

"You're kinda smart ya know?" I smiled.

"Tell me something I don't know." He smiled. He took me by the hips and we kissed for a good minute before breaking and apart. We left the bathroom at separate times and went back to our seats for the remainder of the feast.

-in Ron and my Room-

"So when and where?" Harmione asked.

"Tonight at 11:45, in the prefect bathroom. Men's obviously, sorry Harmione. That's where it's gonna be everytime and anytime you guys want to talk with him."

"alrighty then, nice to know." Harmione grimaced. "I suppose that we should all at least act like we're going to be then?"

"yes that would be smart." Ron said.

we went back to the common room together, faking yawns to make others tired, and when the room began to lessen with people we went to our rooms too.

at 11:00 on the dot, after making sure Neville and everyone else was asleep, we went to the common room and waited for Harmione who showed up around 11:15.

"girls obviously fall asleep slower than boys." Was her excuse.

at 11:40 we went inside the men's prefect bathroom and waited. Draco showed up at exactly 11:43.

"I would've been here sooner but crabe just wouldn't go to sleep. Very annoying." Draco sigh in frustration but then turned to us and smiled," so what questions do you have for us, or me?"

"How long have you liked Harry?" Harmione asked.

" Since I was a kid really, the boy who lived. Even though my father hated him, and forbade that his name be spoken in our house, my mother thought it was cute. She let me keep articles that talked about you. I kept them in secret from my father, which wasn't hard because he wasn't usually at home."

"why did you torment us all these years?" Ron asked. This was a question I had also been wondering myself.

"ever read a book called, ' how to flirt- the Slytherin way ' Harmione?" He asked.

"I've come across it in The library, but have never actually read it."

"Well Slytherin's tease and torment to get their prospect for love to notice them. Then you profess your love to them. The 3rd step is to force the person your in love with to love you back with either a love enchantment or spell or even potion, believe me I didn't do that or anything like the 3rd step. I let Harry chose, I love Harry too much to force him into anything." Draco said. "You guys were with him, and I didn't want my reputation to be only a jack ass to Harry so I became a jack ass to everyone, just more of an ass to Harry than anyone else. You two just happened to be there." He shrugged.

"why now? Why not before Ron and I left or on the train or something like that?" Harmione asked.

"because I had to do it alone, where ther would be no interruptions or anything to distract us. Also I'd be to embarrassed if it wasn't just me and Harry." Draco said.

"One last thing, prove it. Prove to us that you two are actually together. I believe Harry somewhat. But I need to see proof." Ron said.

"what do you want us to do?" Draco asked, his face said plain as day that he was thinking of something really perverted.

"snog or something like that." Ron said.

Draco smiled and grabbed me by the hips, his hand went to my ass and he squeezed both cheeks while kissing me. Our kiss lasted as good 5 minutes before we remembered that Harmione and Ron were there too, and was watching us.

"okay then…" was all Ron managed to say.

"Ron and I are heading back to the dorm. Be back before 2 in the morning okay Harry?" Harmione said.

"sure thing!" I called after them.

"If I ever give you something or say something nice to you, then come here at 11. That's when I want to do naughty things with you..." Draco squeezed my ass once more for emphasis on what he meant.

"why can't we do it now?" I purred. Kissing his neck.

"Cuz it's midnight and I want you to get a sufficient amount of sleep. Tomorrow night? Is that okay?" Draco said, drawing me away from his neck.

"Fine, tomorrow. here. At 11. You better not forget."

draco closed the distance between our lips and we kissed some more. "I'll never forget." He said. We sadly parted ways and I was back in bed by 12:30. Soon after I fell asleep, anxious for the next day.

* * *

**Well I'm sure you guys can imagine what the next chapter is gonna be about. Besides that chapter, I think I'll finish off this story soon. Not sure how many chapters but I estimate about 5 more chapters. We'll see. Can I please get 2 more reviews? People who don't have an account can review! After 2 more reviews I'll write the next chapter. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, this was one of the first stories to be voted on, so I'm updating it. :)**

for harry and for Draco it was a very long day. The prospect of what will happen that night just kept them too anxious. They tried talking with their friends, paying more attention in class, even studying during breaks. But nothing helped.

It finally was dinner time and the boys almost couldn't hold it in any longer. Both boys were horny, could barely hide their boners, and craved even a single touch from the other. They ate quickly as time seemed to pass by even slower than it already had that day. Ron and Hermione were somewhat helpful, keeping Harry in a conversation. They finally had to go back to their house dorms and go to bed. Harry made sure to get dressed, facing the opposite direction of his fellow dorm mates, into pajamas. He was first to get into bed, but the others followed suit soon enough. As soon as the other boys were softly snoring Harry put on his invisible cloak and left the dorm.

quietly he snuck through the hallways to his destination: the prefect bathroom. He was a few minutes early, so he took off the cloak and took of his clothes and entered the forever running bath water, to his surprise Malfoy was already enjoying the warm bath, eyes closed and looking sexier than usual. quietly, stealthily, Harry crept toward his unsuspecting lover. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and sexily kissed the blonde's neck. "Draco~" Harry purred in his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"And here I thought that I was going to make the first move." Draco smiled, his steely eyes scanned Harry's naked body in front of him. Making Harry sit in his lap, their erections against each other, and Kissed Harry eagerly. He grabbed both of their erections and pumped them both at the same time. Harry moaned pleasantly into his mouth before kissing back with even more passion, both boys could feel the heat rising up in them. As both boys were looking forward to this moment as much as the other.

Soon both boys were hard and Harry stood up, leading Draco to the wall. Sticking out his cute ass, hands and face pressed against the wall, he said, "I'm ready, so fuck me already."

Draco smirked as he positioned himself at the entrance. "Your wish is my command." sliding his cock inside the tight hole Harry and Draco both moaned with pleasure. Pressing their bodies against each other Draco thrusting into his lover while jerking Harry off in time with his thrusts. Harry was in ecstasy, feeling Draco's breath on his shoulder, his hand on his Hard cock, and Draco thrusting inside of him, hitting his special spot every time, was too much. Cumming a few short minutes later, Draco cummed in response.

Breathing heavily both boys had the same thought, 'lets do round two.' so they got up and sat down next to each other. Draco Kissed Harry's soft lips. Harry climbed to sit on top of mini Draco, instantly making the blonde have another erection. Smiling to himself, Harry kissed with more passion, letting his fingers roam wherever they pleased. Feeling Draco shiver from excitement, Harry moaned in pleasure as Draco's erection lightly tap against him with every quake. Draco entered the ass hole again, not quite as tight as it was a few minutes ago. Draco decided that he likes Harry tight, it makes more friction and more stimulation for the both of them. Harry moved his hips up and down on Draco's length, holding onto the blonde desperately for balance and for the sake of just holding him in his arms. Harry moaned, almost loudly, as he hit his special spot hard every time. Draco held harry by the waist, moaning into his chest, the pleasure was irresistible.

Deciding that he wanted full control, Draco removed himself from Harry and put harry on his back. Laying down on the tile Harry was confused, until Draco was positioned at his entrance again. Standing on the floor of the bath was enough so that he was at the exact height he needed to be to thrust into Harry successfully. Going into Harry once more, Draco rammed himself in frantically, giving Harry a sense of pain but also pleasure. Draco took Harry's erection once again in his hand and pumped the length fast.

"Harry~nnnghhahhh" Draco moaned.

"Dra-Draco~" Harry moaned. "ahh~ ahhhhh~ Ahh~ ahhhh~ There~ ooohhh yeah~ I'm- I'm gonna- cum!"

"Ahhhh~!" Draco almost screamed as the brunette cummed. Draco shoved his dick way inside of Harry before cumming after. Draco Collapsed next harry. He interlaced his fingers with the blonde.

"we should- probably," Harry breathed heavily, kissing the collapsed Draco, "Clean ourselves."

Draco nodded, too tired to speak. He dragged himself and Harry back into the tub, washing himself and the brunette in his lap. They snuggled for a few minutes before deciding that they were too pruny for their own good.

"I wish I could wake up next to you in the morning, but unfortunately we should probably keep our relationship quiet for a little while longer so that people don't get too weirded out." Draco sighed wistfully, unhappy that he couldn't wake up next to the only person he ever wants to see nowadays.

"I guess, but I hope we don't have to keep this secret for that much longer, I'd like to go on a proper date with you. It would be really nice to go on a date in public and not just sit in one of our rooms cuddling. Not that I don't like cuddling! I love it! It's just that a date would make our relationship that much more realistic ya'know?" Harry stammered out.

"Alright, when is the next Hogsmead trip?"

"About 3 weeks on Saturday." Harry smiled.

"Then I hereby formally as you, Harry James Potter, to be my date for that day. And we can come out to everyone the Monday before. Deal?" Draco smiled, already knowing the answer.

"Yes!"

* * *

**Okay guys! Next chapter is them coming out, some jealous people, the date and the two most unlike people teaming up. While you ponder about it, I will be writing it! See you in the next chapter :)!**


End file.
